


The Same Universe As You

by NonaNone



Category: Love - Fandom, TSUay, Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNone/pseuds/NonaNone
Summary: She had a friend. And they hated each other. Their story is hard, full of mental issues and tragic twists. In which universe they find hope for their relationship?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

28th March 2021, H.

I shouldn't have done it. But I did it. And because I did it I decided to write it down. I'm not sure which universe it is. It's unimportant. It feels like my blood burns like a fire. However, it's the result of my feelings, not a poison. Today, on 28th March, I comitted a crime. I turned back time and killed my worst enemy. But, unexpectly, the one who is in the greatest pain is me. Why? Is there something I don't know? Is there a reason why my heart aches?


	2. Chapter 2

22nd April 2019, H. 

I looked inside the depth of the river. It seemed dark and unkind for some reason. I took a look at my scared friend who was by my side. She was staring straight at me. Suddenly, she silently asked: ‘When?’ ‘Now.’ I answered and we let the corpse fall into the cold abyss below us.

3rd February 2018, H.

In nearly two weeks this stupid Valentine Day should come and go. People usually think that “D-day” takes place only once a year, but it isn’t really true. It's a few weeks of buying and selling tacky hearts, pinky flowers and fluffy teddy bears. Of course, our place wasn’t an exception. Coffee shop where I work was lastly very popular, so our chef decided to organize a Special Valentine Event. Kill me please.

4th February 2018, H.

I changed my mind. Single handsome guy is like an award for hours of servicing for dull couples. He didn’t pay any attention to me but that’s ok. Don’t misunderstand me. I'm not really into-boys-type but seeing him reading my favourite book, drinking my favourite coffee and talking through the phone with his soft and gentle voice… Am I an idiot?

8th February 2018, H.

And he came again. ‘Oh. You’re here again. It means you like our coffee’ I said pretending not to be stressed. ‘Yes…’ he slowly answered. ‘But that's a shock you remember’ he added. I should die. ‘Really?’ I said. ‘I always was smart’. He just smiled at those bold words and took his coffee. Oh damn, I definitely must know him better!

22th June 2019, H.

I was crying. I knew that love and feelings never was for someone like me. But I loved. And it hurts more than being in hell. I was going to nowhere, my unknown destination. I knew that I was in the middle of the city but I wasn’t even sure which district it was. But there was something I was completely sure of. I felt his presence more than my own. This boy. Like a nightmare I was sleeping all my life. Always behind me. Always with me. I wish him death. However, this day for the first time in my life I was thankful for him being with me. I smiled because I knew I wasn’t lonely in hell anymore.

8th February 2018, H.

And he came again. This man who seemed different than others. This boy happily wasn’t at the shop right now. ‘Oh. You’re here again. It means you like our coffee’ I said pretending not to be stressed. ‘Yes…’ he slowly answered. ‘But that's a shock you remember’ he added. I should die. ‘Really?’ I said. At that moment I saw something in the background behind him changing. ‘I always was smart’. He just smiled at those bold words and took his coffee. Oh damn, I definitely must know him better! But not know. Now with me was only someone who exists only in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

18th March 2018, H.

I finally reached Ace. After a few days he realized that the book he was reading was the same as mine. He said that we should meet after the coffee shop closes. Everything as I planned!

4th April 2018, H.

We were in the park, celebrating our relationship. Ace kissed me softly in the cheek and came back to his newspaper. I laid my head on his arm. While I was listening to the music on my earphones, my eyes slowly closed. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard his voice. 'You're sleeping? That's cute.' I felt his hand on my back and a soft way of letting me lay my head on his lap. 'Don't stress too much, sweetie' whispered Ace. 'Sweet dreams, Harley' whispered another voice.

27th May 2018, H.

'You looked awful in everything' said Demian with a smirk. I was pretending that I wasn't aware of his presence. However, he wasn't a type to easily surrender. 'You look like a potato in sweat' he added. I angrily grabbed another dress and looked at my reflection in the mirror. That one was quite okay. 'Oh sorry. I should say you look like an awful pregnant potato in sweat'. Okay. He crossed the line. 'Why are you so irritating today?!' I said with a very frustrated voice. He smiled with a triumph in his eyes and calmly answered: 'Well you said you would meet with this idiot in the restaurant. Moreover, you act like a crazy duck always talking about him and being so excited like just a few seconds ago. You're the irritating one'. He said quickly. I felt hurt because of his words. Why is it so? Demian has never existed. Our talk has never existed. 'It's only in your head' said my psychiatrist two years ago. Everything... strange colours, different universes and even him- my worst enemy and beloved friend in one. Only my hopeless life and Ace seems true. That's my reason to be with him. I need someone to be my hope. My last connection to reality.

27th May 2018, D.

Every breath she takes. Every step she takes. And every minute it takes. I keep watching her. I didn't want to do that at first. I was forced to do it by her. I hate her... or I thought I did. I'm not sure right now. I don't know these feelings which I recently felt. Sometimes when I see her I'm totally excited for no reason. But then she starts talking about this weirdo and it slaps me like her hand on my cheek. It makes me angry and irritated. What's wrong with me? We declared each other that we're enemies many years ago. Are we...?

1st January 2016, D.

I wish myself New Year without her. I was drinking beer with no alcohol with my friends when I suddenly turned up in her small flat. She was looking at the stars and silently crying. I had a feeling she was about to jump from the open window in front of her. I am not sure how much it took but I was just standing there. ‘Demian, you’re here?’ she said finally realizing me being in the back. ‘Yes I am’ I answered. ‘I thought about us’ she started softly ‘If I end it here… this curse will be finally over’. I looked at her in shock. She… wanted to die. It was the first I have thought she was in the same pain as I. We were seeing each other for 4 years and both of us were unable to stop it or even control it. What should I do? With no thoughts I just took her hand and turned her around. I saw her tears and the feeling of being used by her no longer existed. I hugged her tightly. ‘I hate you. We’re enemies. We are sick of each other’ I started. ‘But we can do nothing about it right now. So… in the meantime… let’s be friends. Let’s get along or at least ignore one another’ I added. Two years later I really wanted to turn back these words.

02nd May 2018 A.

Object is quite interesting. It thinks of its connection to the other world in a negative way and deceives itself that this connection is a mental issue. Is it an effect of cognitive misunderstoods in childhood? Stranger is still untouchable and unseen. But it seems to have a relationship with the Object. Object can see and hear a Stranger and talk to him. Object uses the name ‘Demian’ when it talks to the Stranger. Is a Stranger something related to animals or humans? I want to know!


	4. Chapter 4

2nd March 2018, H.

I heard a strange sound in the kitchen. The shop was already closed so it made me really scared. I turned around. 'Hello?' I asked. It doesn't matter if someone was there. I'd prefer to warn this someone to go away more than to sneak out and meet this someone in person. 'Don't worry Harley, it's just us' I heard the voice of the café's owner. He turned up in front of me suddenly. 'Oh… Sorry, I didn't know you were here' I answered slowly. Something was wrong. 'There is another person' I heard Demian behind. But I can't ask who. Owner was still with me. 'So I'm going' I said. He nodded his head so I got out of the shop. 'Who?' I asked when I was outside. 'Emma' he answered with a serious face. 'But… she was crying' I clenched my wrists. Something was wrong.

6th March 2016, H.

When I looked into the mirror I saw someone I've never known. The girl who was looking at me has long brown hair and grey eyes. She was kind of pretty but something in her made me think she was unhappy. She was someone I would never want to meet. She was me. I touched her hand and she touched my hand too. She wanted to be stronger, braver, wiser, prettier and more powerful. She had a choice. Tell the doctor that she couldn't see Demian anymore. Or confess that she was thinking of Demian as a true human being. Which path she should choose? Which of them was her true self?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Note written years later) I made a mistake. My path is the wrong one. But I can't change it. So I must go on.

27th March 2016, H.

‘So… You came here to tell me that you feel fine and you want to come back home?’ said the doctor slowly while he was looking at me with his scary eyes. ‘Are you sure? Oh… Please don’t misinterpret me, I just care for you’. When I didn’t say anything he continued his speech. ‘Firstly when you came to our hospital you were begging for rescue. You were seeing things, you even saw this boy and you gave him name… And now you’re giving up. If you truly believe that nothing will help you, you can go and never come back. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re a smart girl so make a smart decision’. After those words he stood still and didn’t lose any sight of me. So I looked at him. And we were looking at one another. I am not sure how much time it took. But when he said ‘And what’s the answer?’ I had known it already. I stood up and opened the door without any thoughts. And Demian was with me.

2nd April 2016, D.

If it comes to us, I think we created our small hell. We're lonely here, but at least we have each other. And we're scared to get out of our place. Because we may feel lonely outside. With a view of that I decided to cook her a delicious omelette for her dinner. Harley has a birthday so she probably will be excited. I smiled while I was imaging her all excited about my present for her. Of course, it's not like I like her or something. I just want to be with that girl on good terms. We are forced to spend time with each other anyway.

2nd April 2016, H.

I came home very tired. Everyone at school was looking at me like I was a piece of shit. I finally got out of hospital and now it turns out that reality is cruel. Hopeless day. Without any strength, I sadly opened the door to my room. And then… 'Ta-dam' I heard Demian's voice. He was there, in front of me, with an omelette in his hands. 'Omelette? Really?! Where’s my cake?!' I asked. 'Well…' he said confused. 'I can't really cook, you know.' He looked at me irritated. 'You still have a birthday and I have a gift, so… do you take it?' He added and turned his head shyly. 'What a tsundere' I thought and smiled at him. It was the first time today I frankly smiled. Demian happily looked at me. Suddenly I felt something wet on my face... Tears?...

5th March 2018, H.

‘To sum up’ I said to Demian. ‘You found out that my chef is in fact, a fucking abuser’. He nodded. ‘That’s what I mean howly’. I glared at him ‘Don’t you dare to say it again’. He looked at his foot. ‘Sorry’ he apologised. But I knew he thought it was worth it. ‘We should take a look at him. I hate… this type of guys’. Suddenly, Demian looked at me with strange light in his eyes. ‘Do you ever have a type?’ he said teasing me ‘I’m asking because you’re treating men like insects. If that is so, I’m really sorry for your type’. He was smiling brightly and gentle. What a bitch. ‘If you need to know, I treat people in a good way, of course if they are worth it. You’re not an exception. You’re an insect so I treat you this day’. “Ahh…’ he said, acting like he was punched “You getting nicer lately”. I turned around and came back to washing dishes. I couldn't help it and I smiled to myself.


End file.
